Prom
by FandomsAreMyReality
Summary: It's prom time for Gotham High students, and both Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon are perfect for each other. the only problem is everyone can see it except for them. Will Wally and Artemis's plan get them together, or will they be able to figure it out on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this. I wish I did, but I don't.

I know that in YJ they all went to different schools but for this they're all going to Gotham High.

* * *

"Wally! What are you doing?" Artemis asked as she was walking to her next class with Megan when they spotted the red-head hiding behind a bush.

"shhhhh!" he replied putting a finger to his mouth. "I'm spying on Dick and Babs."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"CUZ! I need to find a way to get them together."

"aww. How sweet! They would be so cute together. Me and Megan can help. Right Megan?"

"Sure, but I don't really know them that well." Megan wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. She had heard rumors before about Dick and Barbara dating before but they were usually stopped pretty quickly and most people on campus knew that they where friends and had been friends science they were little kids.

"Well Dick is like Wally's best friend and me and Barbara are pretty close because I sit next to her in biology class. I'll introduce you to her at lunch. She's pretty awesome. I think you will get along."

"Okay, well I have to go. Conner is waiting for me."

"K. see you later." Artemis waved bye and turned back to Wally. "Okay so what's the plan?"

"Well prom is coming up and dick will probably get king like last year, he sucks for that…"

"Aww your king in my book Hun"

"Thanks babe. Anyway I was thinking if he gets king and we could somehow get Babs to be queen, then they would HAVE to share that dance together and maybe we could get them to see how perfect they are for each other."

"Wow Wally. Normally it girls who obsess over other peoples relationships."

"Shut up this is going to work. We just have to make sure they get prom king and queen. And it shouldn't be hard. Most people agree they should be together."

"Okay, well first we have to get Babs nominated as Queen."

"Already done."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. Now we just have to spread the word without Dick and Babs knowing."

"That shouldn't be hard. Most rumors spread to everyone except the person they're about anyway"

"Good point. So let spread the word."

"Okay" They high-fived and shared a quick kiss before the one minute bell rang and they rushed off to class.

* * *

Ok. First chapter. So whatcha think? Please review. It makes me happy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! you guys don't understand how happy I am right now. i've had a really good day and then I come home to see all the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. I'm soo feeling the aster right now! thanks you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice DUHH. (why do i even have to put that? isn't kinda obvious? im writing on fanfiction of corse I don't own it!)

* * *

Mrs. Huston's English

"Congrats to our Football team for beating Central City last night at the tournament."

Dick slouched in his chair. The morning announcements are so pointless, nobody really pays attention anyway. The only thing students actually listen for is the lunch menu, and most people bring their lunch anyway. School lunches are gross.

"Miss. Gordon, you're late" The teacher, Mrs. Huston said. Dick shot up and turned around in his seat to see his best friend walk in. When she caught his gaze she gave him an "I'm sorry I made u sit here all alone" look.

"Please take you seat and be quiet until the announcements are over." Barbara walked over and sat in to only available desk left. ,the one right next to Dick. When she sat down she found a note on the desk.

_Where were you!? I was so not whelmed without you._

She smirked at his use of slaughtering the English language and wrote underneath,

_My dad was called in early so he sent Harvey Bullock to take me to school…. He was late. Went to pick up donuts first I think._

and passed the paper back to Dick who laughed under his breath, wrote on the paper and handed it back,

_I guess I forgive you then ;p_

"And lastly for the announcements are nominees for prom king and queen!" everybody around Dick and Barbara shot up as if it would help them hear better. This was another one of the few things students paid attention to. Both Barbara and Dick found it stupid and pointless

"Congratulations to Conner Kent, George Cameron, and Richard Grayson for being nominated for king!"

"How did I get nominated _again_? I don't even want to go to prom!"

"haha. I'm glad I don't have to worry about…

"And Cassie Walter, Miriam Smith, and Barbara Gordon for Prom queen nominations!"

"What! how did that happen? I don't want to be prom Queen!"

"Now remember to vote guys. Voting is online on the front page of the website. The King and Queen will be revealed at prom next weekend so get your vote in before it's too late!"

"haha!"

"Dick, your suck a dick sometimes."

"hey!"

Barbara stuck her tongue out at him and slouched back in her chair. Who would vote for her anyway? Cassie is Beautiful and Miriam is really good with campaigning. Even if she did want to win she wouldn't have a chance. At least Dick has a reason to be nominated; he and Conner are like the two hottest guys in school!

_"This is going to be a long week." _she tought to herself.

* * *

Yay! second chapter up! so happy. man im really happy today! so i kinda have the rest of the story planned out but don't get you hopes up on updates everyday cuz my teacher just assigned a HUGE project.:( boo. but I'll try my hardest! please review it will encourage me to write faster! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

So got my project done! Well, I still have to present it and since it was a Romeo and Juliet project, I get to act, which usually wouldn't bother me but in drama I have to memorize a monologue from a midsummer nights dream and they're both due on the same day so let me tell you it is so confusing! especially sence I have those two classes back to back and there the first classes of the day. But i'm perdy smart i thinks i got this. THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited! that really makes my day when I have a hard day at school and I see all the love my story is getting. so thank you again. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Durr ;)

oh and if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I always end up doing this late at night for some reason, so i get really tired and lazy.

* * *

At lunch

"Hey little miss, _I got nominated as prom queen!" _Artemis said as she sat next to Barbara.

"ugg, Please don't remind me." Babs sighed as she layed her head on the lunch table. "Who would even nominate me anyway? Unless it's some kind of joke." she shot a glance at Artemis who was quick to respond.

"Wasn't me! You're so pretty Barbara, someone nominated you because you deserve it. Not as a joke." she smiled. "I'll help you with all the campaigning and stuff. And we can go dress shopping this weekend!"

"Are you sure you don't have something to do anything with your club again this weekend Artemis?" Babs was trying to remind her of their Young Justice training, but, of course, couldn't just flat-out tell her without giving away her secret identity.

"Oh yeah, I do actually. Sorry. Maybe after school sometime. But I can still help out with the posters and stuff!"

"It's just a stupid crown Artemis, not a presidential election."

"Come on! We're in High School. Give me a break! This is exiting!" Artemis exclaimed, even though she really hated the whole prom royalty thing too, but she was going to get Barbara and Dick together if it killed them.

"Fine whatever."

"Yay! Hey, here comes my friend Megan." she ran up and started pulling Megan towards where they were sitting. "Megan, Barbara. but you can cal her babs. Babs, Megan."

"Nice to meet you" Megan said. "I hear you're nominated as prom queen.

Barbara, trying her best to act like she didn't know Megan at all, replied "uh, you too and yeah. Although I'm not sure how I was nominated," she laughed, "it wasn't really my life's dream to be prom queen."

Megan giggled. "I think it would be fun. The dresses, the crown. Everybody wanting to be you for the night."

"Your reasons for wanting it, are pretty much my exact reasons for not." Babs mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Megan said sadly.

Barbara looked up at her quickly "Don't take it personally. I'm just not that kind of girl."

Artemis, sensing the "awkwardness levels rising" stepped in. "Hey, Megan, did you do the math homework? I'm not sure about number 27."

"Yeah. Let me get it out." she replied.

Barbara decided this was a perfect time to get away from this girl zone. "Hey, there's only five minutes left of lunch guys. I'm going to go find Dick. You guys have fun with math."

"yeah, and you have fun with your boyfriend" Artemis mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Ok see you later!"

Barbara had a feeling that wasn't what she said before, but she decided it wasn't worth it to get the truth out of her now. She would get it out of her if she really needed to.

* * *

UGGG! Sooo i thing next chapter I'll have some team stuff in it. i try to updater regularly but no promises on that. I try, i really do... anyway. Please review! I'll update faster if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. durr. ;P

* * *

There was nothing for the team to do at the cave tonight, which was odd because it was a Saturday night, so Wally and Artemis decided it was time to plan.

"So, I told Babs I would handle all the posters and stuff," Artemis said. "and I'm pretty sure I can get M'gann to work on half of them."

"Good. That gets one thing off the list, but you still have to take her dress shopping." Wally said.

"I know Kid Idiot. Getting her there that's going to be hard though. She, and I for that matter, would rather go in jeans and a t-shirt shirt. Dresses are so, girly."

"jeeze, no need to call me an idiot." he said sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides I have bigger problems. I still have to convince Dick to go."

"He better go! And this plan better work or I'm gonna get pretty upset…. With you. "

"Hey!"

Recognized Batman 02 the zeta tube announced.

"Guess that means we have a mission"

"Duh, Baywatch." she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Come on. You don't want to be late like you are for_ everything_ _else_ do you?"

"Shut up. I'm not late for everything."

"Then why do you have detention so much?"

He opened his mouth but shut it quickly and looked down, realizing he couldn't really defend himself there. "Well are we going or what" he looked up to see that she was already gone. "aww man!" he sped out of the room to see the rest of the team standing there waiting for him. Artemis snickered as he went to stand beside her.

"Batman has just informed me on a covert ops mission." Nightwing explained. "You are to be perusing a robbery thought to be planned by the penguin. There have been many other robberies in the past week and have all been targeted at major banks where certain celebrities invest there money in. Robin, batgirl, and I will take Alpha squad, since it is a Gotham Mission. Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Artemis are Beta. The rest of you can stay here unless called in later."

"Wait how do you know a robbery is taking place tonight anyway?" Wally asked. Obviously annoyed that he wasn't going on the mission and Artemis was.

"Because… he's batman."

"Then why doesn't he do it himself?"

"League stuff." Nightwing gave Wally a batglare, or nightglare?, that told Wally the conversation was over.

The team members going on the mission went to get dressed and the rest went back to what they were doing, but Artemis stayed behind for a minute to talk to Wally. "jealous?"

"What? No."

"Whatever, you're jealous. It's good you're staying behind though. _Someone_ needs to be planning!"

Now it was his turn to stick his tongue out at her. "Yeah. Sure. And I'm the best choice."

"Get over it Baywatch, I'll be back before you know it. Besides, it was your idea to begin with." She gave him a quick kiss and went to change. Wally sighed and went back to planning for about half an hour until he realized something. He hadn't officially asked Artemis to prom yet. Oh, was he going to embarrass her now! He had a huge grin on his face as he put all thought of the Dick/Babs operation aside and started planning for best and most embarrassing prom-ask-out EVER!

* * *

Oh, Wally. what are you going to do to poor Artemis? lol. hope you like this chapter. Now that I REALLY have the story planned out, Updates should be comming frequently. Maybe Everyday if you REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

So, some people were asking about how old Dick was in the last chapter. I guess I should have explained better. This is right in the middle of the time skip. So in this story, he just became Nightwing, and just took over as leader. That's why Batman had to came and tell him about the mission first.

Hope that clears things up. ;)

OH! Shoutout to my friend Sparrow-DawnUNITE. Well it's actually two people. But check out their stories. And Sparrows is the one who drew this nice cover for me! So thank you! And she's drawing me a new profile pic! :D YAY! So as your reward, I guess you can have Nightwing for the day. Sigh.

Disclaimer: Sadly, DC will not answer my calls nor respond to my e-mails, so, I don't own it…..yet ;)

* * *

Dick had invited Wally over to the manner the next day, or rather Wally had invited himself over. Right now, they were just sitting on the couch, eating pizza, well Wally was, Alfred wouldn't let Dick eat Pizza and Bruce would kill him if he did. The TV was on but neither of them were really paying any attention to it. Finally Wally started a conversation.

"So, you and Supey up for the crown hu?" he elbowed him in the stomach. "Worried you won't get it this year?" he asked sarcastically.

"what?" Dick looked up from being lost in thought. "Oh, um. I'm not going this year."

"What! Why not? You're going to disappoint tons of girls man" he gave him an I-know-something-you-don't smile and continued. "One in particular has been dieing to dance with you.""Wally, I don't want to get into a relationship right now." he gave him a half bat glare. "So can you please just drop it?"

"Oh, I get it. You got your eye on someone then?"

"No."

"Oh, you SO do. Who is it? Come on, you can tell me."

"It's not that. It's just," he paused and looked out the window. "What if Barbara and I, both get those crowns. What happens then? You know everybody looking at us and watching us after that. I don't want her to feel…. Uncomfortable."

"But how would you feel if that happened."

Dick thought about what to say. He knew how he felt about Barbara, even if he didn't want to admit it. He liked her, A LOT, but he would never tell her that. It would ruin their friendship. And if Babs and himself got voted he would finally have an excuse to ask her to dance with him, but he was afraid of what she would think. _What if she doesn't like me back?_ Was all he could think.

"Dick? Hello, I asked you a question!"

"I don't know." he replied. "She's my best friend Wally. I wouldn't know what to do."

Wally stared at him for a moment and could tell that Dick was really conflicted. And after taking no time to think about what to say next he replied "Hey! I thought I was your best friend!"

Dick laughed and his face brightened up. "You're my best _guy _friend. But I've known Babs for years."

"Fine. I guess I can settle with that."

"You're going to have to" Dick said as he pulled himself up off the couch and stretched. "Let's go do something. I'm getting bored."

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a plan,"

"Oh no."

"Hey, just hear me out. You see Artemis likes to make a big deal over Valentines Day, so I thought, since I always forget that day, I would make it up when I ask her to prom."

Now Dicks laugh was a full blow cackle. "Man, this should be good. What do you need me to do?"

After making a few calls with some friends, they had the whole thing planned out.

"Dude, Artie's Going to kill you, "Dick said, "and I get to record it!"

"It'll be worth it. Just wait, you'll see."

"Hey it's not my funeral." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Man, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I can't help it!"

"Whatever. Lets go see if Alfred made any cookies!"

"Wait, so he won't let you eat pizza, but you constantly have freshly made cookie in the house? How does that even make sense?"

"Because no one, not even Batman, can resist the power of Agent A's Homemade cookies."

They walled into the kitchen and watched as Alfred pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven.

"Perfect timing as always Master Dick."

"What can I say, it's a gift." Dick replied as walked to the table and sat down

"I will just leave a plate for you and Master Wallace then." He sat a plate full of cookies on the table in front of the two boys then left.

"Cookies!" Wally yelled as before you knew it there was only one cookie left. Dick looked at it, then at the speedster. "I left one for you." was all the red-head said as Dick reached out and grabbed it but before he could take a bite Wally sped over and took it from his hands.

"Really Wally?" Dick asked.

"You can only have the cookie if you promise to go to prom"

"You do realize I live here. I can get cookies whenever I want."

"Yes, but it will never be _this_ cookie. This could be the best cookie you have ever had."

"I really doubt that. Now either eat it of give it to me."

"Ugg. Why won't you go?"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"I….. I just do. You're my Best friend and I want to share this experience with you."

Dick raised one eyebrow at him. "That was the lamest excuse ever."

Wally looked at the ground, defeated.

"But, if it gets you off my back I'll go. Only for a few minutes though."

"Really?" Wally asked

Dick nodded

"Yes! Victory is mine. And to celebrate, I shall split this last cookie with you."

"Gee, thanks KF." Dick said as he took his half of the cookie and watched Wally run circles around him with the energy he just gained. A_nd they say I should be put on medication. He thought._

* * *

_OH YEAH. A long chapter! Go me! So, watch think? You can tell me in your REVIEW that you will write right now. Seriously. Why are you still reading this? Review already. Jeeze. blablabla. Hey look a monkey. You know who hates monkeys? Superboy. What would he do if someone trapped him in a room full of monkeys? I wonder…. Hey are you still reading this? Why? Like seriously, please review my story already! PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 6

I am a horrible person. *Ducks from flying objects being thrown.* I know I haven't updated with a real chapter in a while and I'm sorry! Things were happening with holidays and birthdays and projects and papers and tests and ugggg. The list goes on and on. But I'm here now! Even though I'm supposed to be doing my English Honors paper. Haha. Anyway. Enjoy this very late chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. But a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with our history homework Dick."

"No problem Babs." he replied as he looked up and stared at her beautiful fiery red hair. _you have to stop this! You can't like her! She's your best friend. So what if she has the prettiest emerald green eyes you have ever seen? Ugg! Pull yourself together Dick. Stop. Staring. Your just friends._

"Is something wrong Dick?"

"Uh, no. Nothings wrong. Hey you want something to eat?" he said nervously.

"Oh! Um, sure I guess I could use a snack break."

"Great! I'm sure Alfred would be glad to make us some cookies."

"Don't you ever get tired of cookies? We have them every time I'm here."

Dick smiled and put his hand on his chest, pretending to be shocked. "Are you saying you _don't_ want Alfred's famous cookies!?"

Barbara laughed, "How could anyone ever say such a thing?" she put her hands on her hips. "Now let's go, the faster we get in there, the faster we can have cookies."

They both skipped arm in arm into the kitchen, while singing Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

After they had both had their share of cookies and milk, they went back to the living room and put their books away. There was no way they were going to go finish their homework now. Besides they had already done most of it, the only thing that they had left was to read for the night, and they couldn't really help each other read. Right now they were both just lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling and talking.

"Hey Babs…" Dick asked rather quietly, "Do you, um…. Do you have a date for prom?"

"No," she sighed, "I don't really like anyone right now. You know? And anyone that is even slightly worth it is already taken. The only reason I'm even going is because of Artemis and the prom queen thing. Who would have guessed _she _would be so into it?" She looked over at Dick. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know just wondering I guess." _See Dick, she doesn't like you. What were you thinking! Trying to ask her out. She would have said no anyway._

"I guess I'll just dance with my friends." she frowned and looked back up toward the ceiling. _Stupid stupid stupid. Now he thinks you don't like him. Ugg why do I have to be such a horrible flirt! Why can't you be like one of those girls who bat their eyes , twirl there hair and can automatically get a date? Dang it Barbara. _Then the smile came back on her face as she thought about what to say. "So, what about _you, _former boy wonder? I'm sure girls are lining up to get you to ask them out, but I haven't heard any of them bragging they they're going with you yet. Waiting for someone special?"

Dick sat up and looked at her with a smirk, making Barbara's heart skip a beat. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. As for right now, all I can think of is you dancing. I don't think I have ever seen you dance, not even at one of Bruce's galas. Are you sure you can handle yourself on a dance floor?"

Babs smile grew as she realized what Dick was trying to do. "I don't know. Maybe I need a teacher. Oh, but where could I find one?"

"Well, **I **would be delighted to teach you Miss Gordon." He reached his hand down towards her and helped her up off the floor. "You see, your hands go here," he took her hands and placed them around his neck, "And mine would go here." He put his around her waist. "then we would stand close to each other," he pulled her in closely making them both blush, "and slowly sway with each other and move in a circle." they slowly started dancing.

"Dick, shouldn't you turn on some music?"

"Oh, Babs. A good dancer doesn't need music." He then spun her around and dipped her. "See, you're a natural." She smiled as Dick pulled her close again. They danced for what seemed like hours until they heard the doorbell, telling them it was time for Barbara to leave. Then it seemed like they hadn't been there long enough.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I thought this chapter absolutely adorable. And this wasn't even how it was supposed to go! Haha. Please review, even if you are mad at me for being so late. :) Thanks! Love y'all.


	7. Chapter 7

So, this Is a pretty long chapter. For me at least. Hope you enjoy. (it was fun to write) Exams are next week and i still have to finish my english honors paper, so if i don't update in a while I'm sorry. I'm going to bring my notebook and write after my exams are done though because I can never fall asleep afterwards. but the last day of exams is a half day, and then we have monday and Tuesday off with no homework because are classes have ended. so i"ll have plenty of time to write. )

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, which is sad, or the song "what makes you beautiful", which I could care less about.

Wally was waiting impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. For a speedster, time couldn't be moving any slower, and he had to get to the lunch room fast for his plan to work. Oh, Artemis was… probably going to kill him. But it would all be worth it just to see her face.

"Class, I can see some of you starting to pack up. You know my rule. You try to pack up early I keep you later. That's 60 seconds of your lunch you just wasted." His Teacher, Mrs. Hastings, said.

_I can't afford another minute; Artemis is going to get there before me_! He looked to make sure Mrs. Hastings wasn't looking as he got out his phone and texted Dick: "Teacher keepin us late. Stall Artemis." Hitting send he realized that he didn't make sure his phone was on silent. It made that swoosh noise that told him the message had been sent and the whole class turned to look at him. Mrs. Hastings had her arms folded, eyes narrowed and her foot tapping. Mr. West, I would like you to stay after class. Please hand over your phone. Wally did and prayed she wouldn't keep him long. Just then the bell rang, and everyone tried to make a fast exit, hoping she had forgotten about the 60 seconds of silence she had given them. But she did not and rounded everybody up once again, wasting more time, and made them sit and stay quiet until their minute was up. Hey! For teenagers, that's a long time! Finally it was over and everybody left, except Wally of course, who had to stay even longer.

"Wally, why were you texting in my class?"

"Well you see…"

"THAT. Is a rhetorical question. There is no reason you should have even had your phone out."

"Sorry Mrs. Hastings. Can I go now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Slow down for a moment and listen.'

"Yes Mam." he mumbled and looked at the clock. _Please Dick, be stalling her for me. Please._

"Is there something wrong Wally? Do you need anything?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you see I really need to get to lunch before my girlfriend because,"

She gasped cutting off the last part of Wally's sentence "Because your going to ask her out to prom! Oh, how romantic and I take it you were trying to tell someone to keep her busy for a while because of your staying after class."

"Oh. Well yes actually that's exactly why." Wally was certainly surprised to find that Mrs. Hastings could guess what he was up to on the first try.

"Oh how nice. You know, my husband asked me out to out prom in the cutest way. Oh I'll never forget it. He had left flowers and a note in my locker telling me to meet him at out favorite coffee shop after school and when I got there, the whole place was decorated and the workers treated us like we were at some fancy restaurant and he was standing there and…"

"No offence Mrs. Hastings, but I really need to get to lunch."

"Oh of course! Of course. Go!"

"Thank you." he gave her the nicest smile he could muster and began to walk out the door, stopping to turn around and say. "I'd like to hear the rest of your story someday."

She smiled back. "And I would love to tell it."

And with that Wally ran towards the cafeteria as fast as he could without, well you know, looking like Kid Flash, ignoring all the teachers who told him to slow down. When he got there he found that neither Artemis nor Dick were there. He reached for his phone to tell Dick it was okay to come down now, but he realized Mrs. Hastings still had it. He looked around and found M'gann and ran over to her.

"M'gann," he whispered. "Put up a psychic link with Robin"

"Robin goes to school here?"

"Yes, just please do it. My teacher took my phone and I need to talk to him."

"Sure Wally." the next thing Wally heard was M'gann's voice in his head.

_Robin I have a psychic link up between you me and Wally. He said he needs to talk to you. _

_Wally your girlfriend is getting very angry with me. If I keep her any longer she'll know something is up. _

_Sorry man, I had to stay even later because I was caught texting you. But you can bring her down now._

_Thank God. See you in a minute man._

M'gann cut off the link..

"Wally, what are you going to do to Artemis?"

"Gosh, it's nothing bad. Just asking her out to prom, and getting back at her for putting those baby pictures of me on the school website." he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Supey here do anything special for you?"

"Well no, but…"

"Aww to bad. Guess I'm a better person. Well gotta go she'll be here any minute. Enjoy the show." and he ran off to the front doors of the café. He stood there pretty much vibrating with excitement, as he waited for his girlfriend to appear through those same doors. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but in all actuality is was probably about 45 seconds, until she finally burst through them and looked over and saw him standing there with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Really? Did _you_ make Dick keep me in the hallway for so long? Is this some kind of a joke? Because lunch is already short enough Baywatch, and I'd like to eat during the 25 minutes they give us."

"Oh, Artemis. This isn't the half of it." he walked all the way down the cafeteria and stood on top of one of the round tables and yelled, "Hey everyone. Yeah, would you please be quiet for a moment? Excuse me! I have something to say."

"Oh. My. God." was all Artemis could get out before Wally continued.

"Okay, well you see, Artemis here, we've been dating for about 2 and half years now. And I would like to ask her something today." All of a sudden, Music started playing from the speakers. Artemis looked over to see Dick, smiling at her while sliding one of his Nightwing gloves back into his book bag. _That little hacker _she thought. And then, it started

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough." she face palmed herself. _Of course he would choose that song. He knows how much you hate it. _"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you, " he jumped off the table and started walking down closer to her. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful." he reached one arm out to her and she glared at him. Wally took a step back but continued with the song anyway. "If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!" "He walked all the way up to her and grabbed her hands. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, if only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful" He got down on his knees and begged, "So would you go to prom with me!" He finished his song and stood up still holding both of her hands, and had a huge smile on his face. Artemis was trying to hide her face from everyone, because of the deep red color it had turned.

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you." she said and Wally leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips earning an "awww" from all the girls around them.

"Your already planning your revenge aren't you?"

She smiled. "you know me too well."

* * *

Dick stood next to Barbara as everyone started to go back to eating their lunches.

"So, Babs." he elbowed her, "You wanna know what I just thought of?" Barbara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If all of our friends already have dates, then only person you'll be left to dance with," he paused and smiled, "is me." then he walked off to who-knows-where leaving Barbara trying to figure out if he was making fun of her, or if this was his way of asking her out.

* * *

So this was definitely more a Spitfire chapter. I don't know why, but it just was too cute to just skim over like I was originally planning. Soooo yeah. For all you spitfire shippers I hope you liked it. I promise next chapter will have more Dick/Babs in it, but I hoped you liked that little thing at the end. So until then stay whelmed! (Did anybody else freak out when Nightwing said whelmed in the "new" young justice episode? Because I did! I wish it was a true new episode though, because pretty much everybody has seen it already thanks to itunes. I cant wait for this saturday's episode.!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Our last exam day got "snowed out" (there was no real snow. It was very depressing) so our second semester was pushed back. When the second semester finally started it takes you a couple of days to get back into they rhythm of things especially after having so many shortened days and starting new classes. Plus last Friday it started to hail during school so they made everybody go home after we had been in school for like an hour, and 4 days later it 70 degrees and sunny. The weather around here is bipolar. Even after all that free time I never actually wrote anything…. But I am now so yay! I no I no, excuses, excuses. You're probably just like get on with the story already! So here it is: chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I wish on that star, I don't own this show…. Yet ;)**

* * *

"So, how do you like this one?" Artemis asked, holding up a hot pink, one shoulder dress.

"It's great Artemis."

"Good. Now go try it on."

"But I've already tried on, like 10 dresses already."

"Well Babs, if you would just tell me what you like, then you wouldn't have to try so many on."

"They're are all so. . . Girly."

"Well, it _is_ a dress shop."

"Ugg, how long have we been here!"

"Would you just try the dress on?"

"Fine." Barbara snatched the dress from Artemis's hand and stomped into the dressing room. _Why_ _can't I just wear pants to this stupid thing? And why is she making me get heels too? Who dances with heels on! So, why can girls wear a dress with NO pants to school, but we're not allowed to wear shorts that go above our knees? God I really hate dresses. _She walked out of the dressing room to show Artemis, who did not seem pleased.

"Ew, what was I thinking. That color clashes with your hair so bad. Please, just go take it off."

"Oh my god."

"Okay listen, we'll go get something to eat, and you can tell me about a dress you'd be _willing_ to wear, then we'll shop some more later."

"Food does sound nice."

"Then hurry up!" Barbara quickly changed back into her regular clothes, gathered her belongings and sprinted out of the dressing room.

"Ready."

"I do believe that was the fastest you've changed all day."

Both girls smiled at each other and walked out of the store, heading towards the food court.

"So Babs, has Dick asked you to prom yet?"

"What!? No. We're just friends." Barbara frowned. "Yeah, just friends."

"Barbara, Wally and I weren't even THAT close when we started dating."

Barbara blushed. "Well, me and Dick aren't like you two."

"But you _do_ like him?"

Babs rolled her eyes and looked away. _God please make her stop talking about this. _She thought. All of a sudden her stomach growled.

"Oh, yeah! Food! So, what do you feel like?" Artemis asked

Barbara looked to the sky and mouthed "thank you." "I'm in the mood for a burger with seasoned fries, and a large chocolate milkshake. What about you."

"Really?" Artemis cocked her hip to one side and placed her hand on it. "You know exactly what you want for lunch but you can't even tell me the color of a dress you would be somewhat willing to wear?"

"Yes."

"I hate you" And with that the two girls walked off to buy their food, and sat in one of the booths to eat.

"Barbara," Artemis looked up from her food and into Barbara's eyes, "I have to know, do you like him, you know, _that _way?"

Barbara shut her eyes and turned her head. "No." she opened them "Yes." and finally looked back at Artemis "It's complicated"

"Babs, you two would be perfect together. I know it's hard for you to see because he's your best friend, but how great would it be to fall in love with your best friend? You two are MADE for each other."

"Since when do you care about my love life?"

"Barb, it's not that hard to see."

Barbara thought back to just a few nights ago when her and Dick were dancing, she couldn't have been the only one who felt a spark. And just yesterday he was the one who whispered about being the only ones left to dance. He had to feel the same thing too. she sighed "Can we _please _not talk about this now?"

"Fine." Artemis slumped back into the booth. and they finished the rest of their lunch in silent. when they were both done artemis picked up a conversation again. "So, just tell me what _color_ dress you would like."

Babs groaned, but this time she actually thought about it. Last year for the GCPD charity gala at the manor, Dick had complemented her on the dress she was wearing. It was just a simple white dress that one of the women working at the police department picked up for her. It was knee length and had thin straps to hold everything up. He told her it was nice to see a change from the dark shades of night he always saw on her. Maybe if she could find a nice white dress this time, and now that she had all the stuff to hold it up without the help of the straps, he would like it even more.

"Babs!" Artemis snapped in front of her face. "Seriously, any color. Purple, blue, rainbow for all I care just something."

Babs smiled. "White."

"White?"

"Yep."

"Ok, it's a start."

* * *

"Hey Alfred." Dick yawned as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"You do realize that it is 2 in the afternoon?"

"Oh, really?" he shrugged. "Good thing it's a Saturday."

Alfred nodded. "Patrol ran a tad late last night I presume."

"Yes. It takes forever with only two of us! And Bats get a lot harder on me with nobody there." he took a deep breath and laid his head on the table. "It's not any fun without Tim or Babs."

"You seem to be growing rather fond of Miss Barbara. May I ask where she was last night?"

Dick blushed. "Oh, I, um, think she spent the night at Artemis's house or something."

Alfred set a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of Dick. "Have you asked the young lady to your schools Prom yet?"

"Alfred!" Dick yelled

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You haven't asked the girl yet? Well a beautiful woman like her wont be available for long master Dick, you might want to make your move soon."

Dick groaned. "I wouldn't even know what to do to get a girl like Babs to like me." _Did I really just way that out loud? _

Bruce stepped out from the hallway. "Dick, if you want to ask the girl out, just do it. She doesn't seem like the type who would want something crazy done for her."

Dick, who at this point wished he could just die, took this advice and thought about it, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how right Bruce was. Barbara liked simple things, like jeans and t-shirts or lying around listening to music. There was no way she would have that high of expectations for somebody asking her out. It's just that flirting with her was so easy, but trying to start something real, seems so difficult.

"So, I guess you'll be needing a tux." Bruce commented.

"But I already have one." Dick exclaimed

"May I remind you that was from last year and you seem to have had a growth spurt since then?" Alfred added.

"In which brings us back to my original statement, you'll be needing a tux. I'll take you to get one later today." He winked and walked out, knowing he had just gotten under his eldest son's skin, but now he had an excuse to get out of that meeting this afternoon. Oh, the perks of having a son.

* * *

**So. Much. Dialogue. What is wrong with me? I think, because I don't have a social life, I make the characters talk a lot. Yup that sounds reasonable. So please review! It makes me happy :D and I'll give you a free hug!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, apparently Young Justice is cancelled after this season ends. I'm not sure if I should be angry or fall down crying, but I'm extremely upset about it. I just don't know what to do with these emotions inside of me right now, but you can sign the online petition to try and keep it going. Every signature helps, so get your family and friends to sign even if they don't care, and then walk over to your neighbors' house with homemade cookies to get them to sing too. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, I would now allow it to be cancelled. And there would be a lot more Dick/Babs in it. And I mean A LOT more.**

* * *

_This is your chance Grayson. Get it together. Just go ask her, it's not hard. You talk to her every day._

It was noon in Gotham, and that meant lunch for the kids at Gotham High.

_Okay, calm down, and walk over. It's not hard. It's just like, seven words. Look she's paying right now. You can do this. _

Dick took a deep breath and walked over to the end of the lunch line where he smiled at the girl he was so deathly afraid to talk to. There's a buzz going around the school, not only because it's Friday, but tonight was the school's prom. The teachers are letting up on homework and everybody has plans to get ready after school to look nice for they're date. Dick waited patiently as Barbara paid for her lunch and began to walk towards him, returning the smile.

"Where are we sitting?" she asked, as he was usually in charge of finding the seats, considering he always had a packed lunch from Alfred and didn't have to wait in line.

"It's a nice day, so I thought we could eat outside."

"Alright then, let's go." Dick led her to one of the picnic tables in the school's garden. The one right under a tree for the nice shade it offered. They both sat down and began to eat, but Dick didn't have much of an appetite. He was too nervous for what he was about to ask.

"Babs?" he asked

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Grayson."

He gave a nervous laugh and continued, "Well, prom is tonight and I was wondering. . ." He was cut off by one of their classmates, Kyle.

"Hey Dick! Barbara!" he yelled as he jogged over. "Just wanted to say, voted for you two. Well my girlfriend made me but you know, I think you guys deserve it the most."

"Um, thanks Kyle." Barbara said as she hid behind her hair, trying to hide her now red face. "That's very nice."

"Yeah, well. I'm a nice guy." he replied. "Well, gotta go. My girlfriend's calling me, you know how it is, right Dick?" He patted him on the back and ran back to the table his own table.

"What? Kyle, you do know we're not actually. . . aaand he's gone." Dick slumped back into his seat. _So much for the perfect moment._

"Ugg. I'm really hating this whole prom thing. I just want it to be over." Babs said as the red color started to drain away from her cheeks. "It's really stupid how people get so invested in trying to look good for somebody for just one night. It's almost like it's a competition to see who can look the best, and the grand prize is a silly plastic crown." She sighed. "This is why I'm glad nobody asked me to prom."

Dick looked down at his food. "Really? You didn't want even _one_ guy to ask you out?" he tried to sound as playful and teasing as possible about it.

"Well, there was this _one _guy, but he never asked. I'm sure he could still get me if he asked _now_, but I doubt he will." she answered, praying he would get the message that who she wanted was him.

"Oh." was all he said. His good mood plummeted into the ground and all he wanted to do was go home. _Who is this moron who didn't ask her? Anybody would be lucky to take Barbara. Why didn't I ask her sooner? _

Barbara rolled her eyes at the black haired boy's stupidity, but was also very saddened about it. She would never have the guts to ask him because she was scared he would say no. _Maybe he did get my hint. Maybe he's just pretending to not understand because he doesn't like me back the same way. _She sighed. "So, what was it you were going to ask me Dick?"

"Oh," He couldn't ask her to prom now that he thought she didn't like him. "I was just wondering if you needed a ride to prom. Because you know, billionaires son, fancy cars. But, I don't know if you would like the whole fancy thing."

Barbara thought about it. It would give him another chance to ask her if he changed his mind, but she didn't know that was what will happen for sure, but it could be fun just to hang out with him for the car ride. "Yeah, sure. I could use a ride." she smiled. "Thanks."

"Any time Babs."

* * *

**So you are either hating me right now, or…. hating me right now. I know, I know. This chapter's ending is not what most people are asking for and it's a little short, but that's the point! Mmwahahahaha! It keeps you invested and coming back for more. So read on my little minions! Read and Review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, hi again. *Ducks from batarang being thrown.* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry this took so long! I don't really have a good excuse but I really truly am sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 months. I've kept you waiting so long and I hope you still read this chapter. So, I'd like to share my excuses with you if you want to hear them. :) like I said none are good and you can always skip this note. 1. School got in the way, but its over now. 2. The Young Justice finally sucked and left me feeling down. 3. I got a Netflix and it ruined my life. 4. I then created a tumblr which ruined it even more. 5. I spent months obsessing over a boy who is kind of an a-whole and never showed any real interest in me. So yeah, that's been my life. anyway thanks for reading and I really appreciate it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: guess what! I STILL don't own Young justice. if I did, it wouldn't be cancelled and wouldn't have ended in such a crappy way. **_

* * *

"Master Dick, we shall be leaving in ten minutes to pick up Mistress Barbara." Alfred called from the other side of Dick's bedroom door.

"Okay Alfred, thanks." He responded with a sigh. Dick got up and double checked his appearance in the mirror. He had the Tux, his hair was somewhat tamed, and he put on some cologne he used when he was forced to go to one of Bruce's charity galas. He thought he looked pretty nice, but he knew Alfred would find something to fix when he got downstairs. He let out another sigh as he sat back on his bed, wondering how it could have gone so wrong at lunch. He really liked Barbara, more than he would care to admit, but if she wanted to just be friends then he'll just have to deal with it. At least she'll always be his best friend, even if he cared about her more than she would ever know. "Being friend zoned sucks" he said aloud to him self as he got back up from his bed and made his way downstairs into the front hallway where Alfred was waiting.

"Master Dick, you can't possibly expect me to let you out looking like that?" the elder man exclaimed as he walked over and smoothed out Dick's shirt, fixed his tie, and attempted to fix his hair.

Dick smiled. "What would I do without you Alfred?"

"I try not to think about it too much, but I mostly see Wayne Manor in flames."

"The sad part is you're probably right."

"I know I am." Alfred smiled. "Now come on, we mustn't keep Miss. Barbara waiting." The two gentlemen then walked out the door and into the limousine parked out front.

* * *

"Barbara that was Dick on the phone. He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes." Jim Gordon Yelled from downstairs.

"Thanks Dad." Babs called back. She had just finished doing her hair and make-up. It wasn't much, but for a girl who considers "doing your hair" as putting it in a pony tail, it looked fairly nice, but she knew her dad was going to make a fuss over _how nice she looked _and how _his little girl is growing up. _She leaned against the wall and thought about what had happened at lunch. Why didn't she just ask him? She is Batgirl for crying out loud! Fighting villains like the Joker is no big deal, but asking someone you like to prom is just the end of the world? She sighed and took one last glance in the mirror, decided she looked good and walked downstairs.

"Oh my gosh." she head her dad say. "My little girl is growing up."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's no big deal."

"Barbara, you just look so beautiful. I can't believe I didn't see how much you've grown. One day you're going to be all grown up and won't need me any more."

"Daddy, I'll always need you. Who else would I call to beat up the guys who break my heart?"

He chuckled. "That's my baby girl." They then heard a car horn from outside.

"That would be my ride."

"Alright then, have fun, but not too much fun!" It was Barbara's turn to laugh.

"Ok Dad." She gave him a big hug then ran outside, where Alfred was waiting beside the car to open the door.

"You do know I can open a car door Alfred? You don't have to do it for me. I'm a big girl"

"Oh, it's not a problem Mistress Barbara." he said as he opened the door and she climbed in.

"And you don't have to call me Mistress or Miss all the time. Just plain Barbara will suffice."

"Don't even bother with that one" a voice from beside her said. "I've tried to get him to stop saying Master Dick for years. It's amazing he even calls me Dick instead of Richard." They smiled at each other. "You look really nice Babs." The dress she picked out was a white, slightly higher than knee-length, strapless dress. It was very simple but had little sparkles in just the right places and showed off her figure perfectly. Her hair was curled and in a half up half down style, and her make-up was just enough to make her skin look flawless and bring out her emerald-green eyes.

"You look pretty nice yourself, even if you can't get your hair to stay down." she giggled

Dick groaned and brushed his fingers through his hair again trying to get it to stay put. It wasn't working.

"Here, let me help." Barbara licked her fingers and tried to smooth Dick's hair into place, but he backed away.

"I don't want your spit in my hair."

"What? Are you afraid I have cooties or something? Now let me fix it." She pulled him towards her, pushed his head down and fixed his hair. "There. Much better." Dick glared at her from the other end of the car.

"Why? Why do you hate me so?" There was a pause when both were trying to hold back their laughter while staring at the other but eventually they both cracked and laughed. Maybe the night wouldn't go as bad as either of them thought.

* * *

When they finally got to the dance most of the students where already there.

"Dick? " Barbara turned nervously and faced him, "don't you thing if we walk in together, people will think that we're, you know, dating?"

Dick turned and smiled at her. "And what's wrong with that?" he winked and then chuckled. "Let them think what they want."

She frowned and looked ahead at the crowd of people starring to see who was going to get out of the limo. Dick obviously, but who would be joining him? Alfred opened the door to let them both out. Dick got out first and offered a hand to help Barbara, but after she was out, he didn't let go and they walked into prom hand in hand, people staring and whispering "I knew it!" to each other. Barbara blushed and tried to hide her face in her hair. Next thing she knew, her and Dick where standing next to Wally and Artemis.

"So, when were you going to tell us about you two?" Wally joked. Barbara let go of Dick's hand and held her arm on the other side of her body. Dick laughed.

"We aren't. I just like seeing Babs blush." Barbara glared at him, still to embarrassed to be a full-out bat-glare though.

Luckily most of the music they played wasn't slow dancing music, so they were able to dance with friends. Every so often a slow song would come on, so they would take that time to get drinks and food, even if they both so desperately wanted to grab the other and pull them out on the dance floor. They both waited anxiously for the prom King and prom queen to be announced, just wanting it to be over with. Finally the time came. One of the teacher chaperones got up on stage and tried to sound enthusiastic about the announcement. Nobody really bothered to listen until they heard "and your prom king will be… (Not very dramatic pause) Richard Grayson. Congratulations! "People clapped and some of the girls winked at him. Dick looked at Barbara and whispered "see you up there: and left her side. _He can't really expect me to win._ Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara saw Cassie Walter look at Dick and smirk. She smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair. _I really hope she doesn't win._

"And your prom Queen will be…." Barbara tensed up, not knowing what she would do if her name was called, or even if it wasn't called. She didn't want anyone else to dance with Dick, but she was too scared to herself.

"It was a close vote for our queen, but I happy to say that Gotham High's new Prom Queen is Barbara Gordon!" Barbara froze, but managed to looked up at Dick, who was smiling at her, and motioned for her to come up, so she did, somehow managing to mover her feet all the way up the stage and stand next to Dick. She felt the crown be put on her head as she looked around at all the people staring at her. Cassie Walter was giving her one of the dirtiest looks right now.

"As part of the tradition of prom royalty, they must share a dance. " The lights where dimmed down and a single spotlight was shown on Dick and Barbara. A slow song started to play from the speakers and they began to dance. She was blushing again, and refused to look up at Dick's face. That was until she felt his hand on her chin tilting her head up. They smiled at each other, reassuring them that they felt the same way about this whole thing. She then laid her head on his chest as the rest of the song played, forgetting where they were and pretending they were back in Dick's living room.

"This feels right" he whispered into her ear and she looked back up at him.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" she responded with a smile. "I do believe there is something here that wasn't there before." They stared into each other's eyes for a while until they heard a voice start to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss" and soon enough everybody around them was chanting for them to kiss.

"Babs?" Dick asked.

"Yeah Dick?"

"I think I love you." She smiled at him and could feel her cheeks getting redder by the seconded.

"Yeah, and what would make that 'I think' into an 'I'm sure'?"

"This" he answered pulling her in closer and kissing her passionately in the middle of the crowd. It was a short kiss but it gave them enough to feel a spark. Like a thousand little fireworks going off in your body. All they could think about was each other, and how they had both waited too ling to tell the other how they felt. The both leaned in to kiss again, and this time was longer. Barbara's hands tangled themselves into Dick's hair and Dick held her tightly, never wanting to let go, until they finally separated, breaking heavy from lack of air. Their foreheads where touching and they both smiled at each other. They probably would have kissed again if it wasn't for the clapping that had started around them. Both teens felt their faces get hot and took a half step away from each other. A few of the adults where trying to get the crowd to calm down and the DJ turned the song back to some random popular song to draw the crowd back in. The people eventually separated and went back to dancing with their own dates and friends, every so often someone would shout a comment to the two. Causing the air around them to become even more awkward.

They then both felt a hand on their shoulders, making them both jump. They turned to find Artemis smiling at them. "Hey you two lovebirds." she said. "Why are you just standing around? I do believe that this newly found relationship calls for celebration!" Then she pulled them out into the dance floor with her and Wally. They spent a couple of songs dancing with they're friends, but eventually made they're escape. Dick grabbed her hand and they ran outside.

* * *

"Hey Dick." Barbara called to get his attention when they finally made it outside the doors.

"yeah Babs." he said, as he turned to find her longingly staring at him. "what? What is it?"

"so, are we like, together now?" she asked awkwardly, already knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it come from his mouth.

Dick grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. "I guess we are, if you want us to be." he answered.

"I think I've wanted us to be for a while now" she replied. They both smiled and found themselves leaning in. When they're lips met this time it was deep and passionate. They didn't have to worry about anybody watching, it was just them. After quite a long make out session they eventually broke apart, neither wanting to go back inside, so they sat on a bench hand in hand staring at the stars as Barbara rested her head in dick chest, listening to his steady heart beat as the night came to an end.

"Hey you two!" they heard a voice yell and they shot back up to see Artemis standing a few feet away from where they were sitting. "We've let you have your privacy, now come back in. there's only a few songs left you know." she smiled at the couple and walked back inside, not turning around to see if they followed.

"Come on then" Babs said as she got up pulling her new boyfriend up too. "We don't want people getting the wrong idea do we now?" she said.

"I guess not" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the dance.

* * *

"Grab your dates, cuz this is the last song of the night people." the DJ announced as they walked in."

She felt Dick slowly pull her closer and she looked up slightly and saw his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes."

"It's no match for your brilliant hair." he smiled, "So Miss. Gordon; may I have this last dance?"

Barbara giggled. 'Why yes you may." He held on to her waist and they began to dance, not because of some stupid crown or because it was what everyone expected them to do, but because they wanted to. And for once that was all that mattered. Everything had gone their way for once. There were no robberies or murder mysteries to solve. Everything was calm, and to them, it was perfect.

* * *

_**And there you go! That's the end of my story. I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing and waiting! haha. :)**_


End file.
